


Luck, labor, and lying that I don't want to have laughing kisses with you

by Robiness



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light-Hearted, M/M, No Huntsmen/Huntresses, Oops V7 spoiler in the end notes but honestly my lgbt kids you probs need to know, Romance, Some class discrimination against warlocks, Wizard Clover Ebi, Wizard Qrow Branwen, mild denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robiness/pseuds/Robiness
Summary: “It doesn’t matter where you’re from, Qrow. Your talent is nothing to scoff at.”“Generous of you, but I can’t say the rumours aren’t true. My magic tends to be destructive, and a lot of it's hereditary. Luck of the draw that I could raze villages and cause fear in the hearts of men just by existing.”“Don’t do that.”“Hey, I said could, not that I would.”“I meant, deflect a compliment.”“...I’ll deflect whatever I want, pretty boy.”
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For clarity's sake:
> 
> Sorcerer/Sorceress - highest level of magical power  
> Wizard - a studied magical practitioner with commendable power  
> Witch - lower-level magical practitioner, needs aids such as familiars and items every time they perform, hence why they usually stick to healing  
> Warlock - derogatory, a magical practitioner that deviated from the natural, "right" path and often associated with darkness, death and selling souls/"deals with the devil"  
> Mage - umbrella term for all magical practitioners 
> 
> None of the terms are exclusive to a specific gender, other than the first one.

“We have a newcomer, Clover. Better show him the ropes.”

“Is that... Qrow Branwen?! With all due respect, ma’am, wasn’t he a prodigy? He’s been proficient in the craft for almost fifteen years, and we’re the same age!”

“Prodigious, proficient _warlock._ High Sorcerer Ozpin sent him, said his brat needed a new experience. I told Branwen that the Atlas Coven had high standards, then he spit in my face.”

“What? Why?”

“Just follow orders, Clover. Age doesn’t matter here. You’re both a little older, but you both still answer to _me_. Keep an eye on that one, is that clear?”

“Of course, High Witch.”

\- - -

“Welcome, Wizard Branwen. I’m sorry for the… restraints.”

“It’s Qrow. No one uses my proper title anyway.” 

“Qrow. Here, let me… Oh. Well, I am glad you found your way free of them.”

“Especially since it’s not exactly the typical warm welcome, I imagine.”

“High Witch Schnee has many duties, and often forgets about those she… chastises. We usually don’t treat our guests so roughly.”

“Ha, this doesn’t come close to my definition of rough, pretty boy. Your Ice Queen, on the other hand, is too _sensitive_.”

“Perhaps you should… refrain from spitting on her face, or attacking her in any way. She’s young, but she’s still a commendable leader and deserves respect.”

“Look, we have a… history. Anyway, I was seated in your fancy lobby minding my own business, behaved like Oz told me to, but then she lectured me about being a good little Atlas soldier instead of the degenerate warlock I am, and I told her it just wasn’t my thing.”

“And I suppose this is the part where she insisted on Atlas’ high standards, causing you to make the decision to... retaliate?”

“So she told you? Did she tell you about the part I asked if that was high enough for her?”

“...”

“Aha, a human being! I see your smile, pretty boy.”

“Clover. My name is Clover.”

“Where are we going?”

“Your rooms, of course. Missions and contracts will be assigned tomorrow, after you’ve rested from the trip.”

“Hm. So Ice Queen deigned to provide me with a bed.”

“The Atlas mages have the best resources and accommodations. It would be unthinkable to withhold that from you.”

“Don’t trip over your feet now, Wizard. I’m not insulting your… hospitality. Ice Queen just knows I don’t need it.”

“Because you’re nomadic?”

“And how would you know that?”

“Well, how did you know I was a Wizard?”

“I can sense your Aura trying to clean mine. What’s your excuse? Can you sense the tavern I just came from and the liquids splattered all over me?”

“...”

“It’s a joke, pretty boy. Well, not the booze. And the splatters, but there was a fight, and a… never mind. So how do you know my patterns, hmm?”

“Well, the accomplishments of a mage like you wouldn’t be unnoticed.”

“Funny, when I set on those missions, I wanted to be incognito. Oh well, comes back to my curse, probably.”

“Curse?”

“Not literally. But if you’ve heard of me, then you know where I’m from.”

“It doesn’t matter where you’re from, Qrow. Your talent is nothing to scoff at.”

“Generous of you, but I won’t say the rumours aren’t true. My magic tends to be destructive, and it’s probably hereditary. Luck of the draw that I could raze villages and cause fear in the hearts of men just by existing.”

“Don’t do that.”

“I said could, not that I _would."_

“I meant, deflect a compliment.”

“...I’ll deflect whatever I want, pretty boy.”

“You kinda seem like you’d deflect everything if you could, really.”

“Clever Clover, you are. This mine?”

“Yes. Rest well, Qrow. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Hmm, what if I ask you to come in with me?”

“...”

“...I promise not to deflect if you accept?”

“...Thank you, but perhaps when you’re less inebriated. Good night, Qrow.”

“Hmph. Suit yourself, soldier."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm very upset. Yes, my mental health is still very fractured. 
> 
> I need this process this, and if I'm inspired to write something, even if it's light and short, then great. GTG3 is still on indefinite hiatus bc damn it I feel uncomfortable writing explicit stuff between two characters I'm mourning. Yes, I said two.
> 
> Also, I'm yelling about the injustice on tumblr now. It's robiness, and I particularly want to share [this post ](https://ladyrobiness.tumblr.com/post/190493216807/qrow-was-meant-to-be-a-punching-bag-theory)about what I think is happening to Qrow's character in canon. So yeah, check that out if you want. Love you


	2. Chapter 2

“Good morning. Slept well?”

“Hm.”

“...This is Weiss Schnee, the younger sister of our High Witch. She'll be observing the mission today.”

“Spitting.”

“What did you say to me?”

“...Image. Spitting image, I meant to say.”

“Qrow, are you alright?”

“Nothing a bottle can’t fix.”

“...”

“...”

“...Or a hangover potion. You, Ice Princess, you make any potions?”

“I... have alchemic ability but I'm afraid it's not my best point. The Schnee Semblance is focused on combat. I wanted to participate in your mission today as a fellow mage with hereditary abilities. I honestly think that if we work —”

“How about you, pretty boy? You have anything? Is that a bottle in your pants or are you just happy to see me?”

“Qrow —”

 _“Excuse me,_ I am —”

“You know, I have a niece your age.”

“...Alright. Are you suggesting that she would be willing to work with me?”

“Oh no, she probably wouldn’t like you very much. The younger brat might put up with you, though.”

“I’ll have you know that —”

“Ugh, shut up. If you’re coming with us, you should know that you'll be staying _far away_ from the action. Also, I rarely tap into my Semblance. If either is a deal-breaker, I’d scurry off if I were you.”

“But your destructive —”

“And you, Clover.”

“...Yes, Qrow?”

“Stop just watching the show. What’s the word… communication? Yeah, you do that. My head feels like a fucking pipe was smashed on it. Your voice will be music to my ears, especially if this one comes along.”

_"Hey!"_

“... Our transport’s already here. Miss Schnee, after you.”

“...What am I in trouble for?”

“You shouldn’t goad her. She’s just a student, and she genuinely wants to learn.”

“She doesn’t want to learn, she wants to be _perfect._ Her Aura is bright, but she holds it too tight around her. Too concentrated. Makes even looking at her a fucking nightmare right now. I’m not going to be able to teach her anything if she doesn’t loosen up.”

“Oh.”

“Let’s go, then. Can’t keep little Ice Princess waiting.”

“Would you like me to fetch you a potion before leaving?”

“Hmm, and risk a tantrum? Nah, let’s go.”

“Qrow.”

“I’m fine, it’s not a big deal. I’m used to rough, remember? And this ain’t it.”

“I’ll ask someone at our destination to ready one for our arrival.”

“Do _not_ do that.”

“Why not? You need —”

“Yeah, more rumours of Qrow Branwen demanding more than he deserves is _exactly_ what I need. You think anyone will be happy to prepare something for me there? Especially since I’ll probably mess up during the mission, or scare them, or hurt someone? You think no one will wonder if they’ll get away with poisoning me?”

“I think both of us are perfectly capable of handling —” 

“Yeah, thanks, I know I can handle it, pretty boy, I’ve been doing it all my life. But I don’t _want to,_ alright? Drop it.”

“...I’m sorry.”

“...”

“I’m really sorry, Qrow.”

“...No, I shouldn’t have gone off like that. Let’s just go.”

  
\- - -

“Wizard Ebi! We already cleared most of the mines, but there are still signs of minor dark activity, and there has been no sign of the geist itself.”

“Thank you, Witch Bree. We’ll get right to it, then.”

“Will Miss Schnee need to be briefed, sir?”

“Hmm, Qrow? I was going to allow her to follow us, about a hundred meters behind? With Harriet here accompanying her, of course. But earlier, you said…?”

“No.” 

“But sir —”

“I said no. This is my first mission with any of you. I’m not used to your style of practice, and you don’t know mine, either.”

“Warlock Branwen, I’m sure I’ll be perfectly able to adapt to any situation, even with Miss Schnee around —”

“For a group known for being tin soldiers, a lot of you seem to want to argue at every turn. Do you _want_ your little Heiress to be compromised? Do you really want to test the effects of unfamiliar magic in a tightly enclosed space? You probably just graduated by the looks of you, you can still learn and develop elsewhere.”

“I was one of the top students —”

“That’s enough, Witch Bree.”

“Sir?”

“Stay with Miss Schnee here outside. She will still be eager to watch thru the sensors. That way, both of you know if we’ll need back-up.”

“Yes, Wizard Ebi.”

“Also, Bree?”

“Yes, Wizard?”

“Did you read your mission outline?”

“Of course, sir!”

“Then you should know that Wizard Branwen is also mage alpha for today. Apologize for questioning him, and for neglecting to use his proper title.”

“I… Wizard Branwen, full apologies, sir. It won't happen again.”

“Uh. Okay?”

“Thank you, Harriet. That will be all.”

“...You didn’t have to do that, you know. Like I said yesterday, people don’t really use the title anyway. I manage to get the job done just the same.”

“Even more reason for them to start. Personally, I’m honored to work with such a respectable mage, Wizard Branwen.”

“...Qrow's fine.”

"Does everyone call you that?"

"Not really. I mean, obviously I've gotten called many names, with my reputation as it is. I guess I'm usually called Branwen by those who want to be polite. Or acquaintances."

"...Well, you certainly know how to make a man feel special."

"..." 

“...Qrow? Is something wrong?”

“Ah, no sorry. Nothing. H-hangover, you know. Come on, let’s get on with this.” 


	3. Chapter 3

“Fuck!”

“What happened?”

“Nasty spirit thought it was being clever by keeping a smaller form. I needed to set a bigger trap but it grazed me first.”

“Contaminated?”

“No. Did you locate the geist?”

“Yes, it’s been sticking to the walls. It’s heading north, almost the opposite side of the mountain.”

“Okay, let’s go. That was the last one here. There’s another imp nest, about…”

“...Qrow?”

“Just checking the air. There are about… ten of them? Yeah, northeast. Can’t get a better sense with all this rock on the way.”

“I noticed you read Auras well, but… you can… sense dark energy, too? ”

“Yep. Takes one to know one, birds of a feather, et cetera.”

“...”

“Scared you off?”

“No, that’s amazing.”

“...Right. Well, the nest is closer now. They’re calm, they haven’t noticed the commotion.”

“Witch Bree’s team probably didn’t reach this part.”

“Good, they wouldn’t have been able to handle these, or the geist.”

“Qrow, your wound is worrying me.”

“It’s fine, I’m holding my blood in. Stasis spell.”

“Are you sure it’s not contaminated at all? That looks a little more than a graze.”

“Well, if you want to rip your shirt off to bandage it, feel free.”

“I meant…”

"..."

"..."

“...What are you doing?”

“You’ve sensed my Aura, what do you think?”

“That’s not healing magic.”

“Nope.”

“Usually I don’t let people touch me for no reason. Explain. I don’t feel any different.”

“I'm making sure it won't get worse, and that it'll heal quicker. Not healing, no, but my Semblance allows me to wield good fortune. Lucky y— why are you laughing?”

“I’ve been trying to figure out why your Aura kept trying to wrap around mine. Your Semblance means pure magic, huh? It senses dark energy just as well as I can.”

“Oh. I’ve never noticed. I guess I'm not as attuned as you are.”

“Well, don’t make a habit of touching me. My Semblance might retaliate.”

“...Your, uh, file doesn’t mention your Semblance, actually.”

“You’re in for a treat, then. My Semblance is _mis_ fortune. What was it you were saying — lucky you, huh?”

“...”

“Heads up, Wizard, the nest noticed your magic. They’re not so forgiving with yours as they were with mine.” 

\- - -

“Oh shit. I missed!”

“Keep it grounded!”

“Qrow, the geist —”

 _"Keep it grounded!_ ”

“Aura’s depleting! You need to go a bit faster!”

“It’s splitting itself, move up the wall so that it won’t surround you!”

“One down!”

“Good, this one’s stronger. Keep it distracted, conserve your Aura.”

“What are you —”

“I’m setting a trap, keep going!”

“Is that —”

“It’s stuck now, hold it down.”

“Is _that_ —”

“Shut up first, come on! Okay, now mind your fingers.”

“...”

“Well, that was fun.”

“Is that a staff? You have a _staff?_ ”

“It’s a scythe, thank you very much.”

“It’s still a staff. Why don’t you have the title yet?”

“My sweet summer Wizard, I don’t think you’ve been paying attention. I will never get the title because no Sorcerer dares give it to me. Imagine the riots the idea of a Branwen Sorcerer would cause. I wouldn’t be able to do jobs anymore.”

“Who gave you the staff, then?”

“It’s a _scythe._ And I made it.” 

“You… made that?”

“What, _you_ had that lasso thing.”

“....ing pole.”

“What?”

“It’s a _fishing pole_ , okay? And it’s just an item, it’s not a _staff_ — scythe, whatever! I can only use it until a certain limit, like _every other normal weapon._ ”

“Harbinger is a weapon, that’s all. And it’s not like I needed to use it before the end. You were holding on your own pretty well this whole mission.”

“Good job to us, then? I’m quite surprised at how efficient we were, I would like to work with you some other times during your stay. Although the younger ones are eager, as well. Wait until they find out you have a —”

"No."

"...Well, they'll still want to learn from you!"

“A likely story. Anyway, I don’t think you teaming up with me a good idea, considering how our Auras react to each other. Getting near each other during combat might be fatal.”

“I think we did just fine today.”

“Hm."

"Look, I have no staff, but I'm still a pretty capable Wizard, you know."

"Prove you can resist my Semblance off-combat then. Then I’ll concede to a next time.”

“It's a date, then?”

"Don't get too cocky, fishing pole."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, still can't eat probably, but I did manage to think of a hopeful alternative to my [ theory on what will happen to Qrow](https://ladyrobiness.tumblr.com/post/190507296077/qrow-was-meant-to-be-a-punching-bag-theory). 
> 
> Here's my [plausible V7CH13 fix-it theory](https://ladyrobiness.tumblr.com/post/190528660987/raven-branwen-could-teach-us-to-trust-love).
> 
> I'm actually quite proud of coming up with these two. If you're interested, please check them out, or even just one of them, depending on whether you have/need the cynicism or the hope. I BELIEVE in the first, but I REALLY REALLY WANT the second. Sigh. Love you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh. The finale was bad enough, but then the V7 merch came out, and I'm just inflamed??? In case you didn't know, they're selling a pint glass based on Qrow with the words "Born Unlucky". Yeah. A pint glass. 
> 
> And I'm not even going to touch on the limited edition Qrow/Clover pin set. I am disgusted.
> 
> If you're a recovering alcoholic, or someone with mental illnesses like me, I'm so sorry that we have to go through this kind of bs marketing treatment.

“UNCLE QROWWW!”

“Oh fuck.”

“Is that your… daughter?”

“Hah, funny. That’s my niece. Who I _didn't know_ was going to be here.” 

“I wasn’t aware you had siblings.”

“Er, I do, but she’s not my sister’s child.”

“...”

“Look, it’s complicated... Ruby! I hope your dad knows you’re here, you brat.”

“I left a note! I really wanted to come when Ozpin told me where you were. I passed by a training yard on the way in, their magic is sooo cool! A guy had a peacock familiar!”

“Ah shit, your dad is going to turn _me_ into a peacock the next time he sees me.”

“It’s fine, the High Sorcerer says he’ll deal with Dad!”

“Oz spoils you too much… Oh, Ruby, this is Wizard Ebi. He’s my… colleague-slash-babysitter.”

“That’s not true at all, your uncle has been doing well on his own. Call me Clover, Ruby, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Oh, you’re a Wizard, too! That’s amazing — I usually only meet students from the academy back home, and they’re too busy to show me their practice.”

“Aren’t you a student yourself?”

“Oz is training her, actually. Her magic is… special. That’s why she thinks she can take _impromptu vacations far away from home_.”

“Heh, I’m a Silver Seer!”

“A Silver Seer? Wow, that must be a lot of power to handle.”

“I’m not very good at controlling it yet. My head hurts a lot when I practice. High Sorcerer Ozpin has been my mentor since forever because normal schools can’t handle me. He allowed me to follow Uncle Qrow because Atlas has a Silver Seer here too. Is that true?”

“Oh yes, Maria Calavera settled here a few months ago. She’s friends with our local weapons smith. I can ask Witch Amin to take you down to meet her later this week, if you wish. He has business in the area anyway.”

“Uncle Qrow, can I go visit her, please please please —”

“Why bother asking permission now? Knock yourself out.”

“Yay! Can I come on your missions too?”

“...Don’t push your luck, brat.”

“Aw, alright…”

“Tell you what, I think Miss Schnee, our High Witch's younger sister, will appreciate the company of a fellow trainee, and a Seer at that. She’s in the mess hall. Witch Bree! …Yes, Harriet here will take you there.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Okay, bye Uncle Qrow, let’s hang out later, okay? Witch Bree, is your magic lightning-based? My sister has a similar…”

“Energetic one, your niece.”

“Enough for the whole family, really. Also, which one of the two are you punishing? Ice Princess or Ruby?”

“Miss Schnee is often… isolated, even among her peers, because of her lineage. I just thought it would be nice for her to have company, especially if I’m correct in assuming Ruby doesn’t have many friends, either? Training in isolation sounds lonely.”

“Hmm.”

“...I’m sorry if you wanted to spend time with her first. I shouldn’t have intervened.”

“Nah, she’s better off having me in small doses. Her magic is very sensitive to mine, even if she won’t admit it. She’s having enough of a hard time as it is without me around.”

“It seems like she’s happy to see you.”

“I make sure to drop by from time to time at their place, and we both know Oz... but it’s not like I can help much in her training beyond meditation and channeling.”

“But that’s an important core in our practice. I think you're downplaying your positive influence.”

“She’s better off training with someone more aligned with her Aura. I can’t help her beyond a few tricks here and there.”

“Again, I’m doubtful of that. I’m sure you’ve helped her a great deal, since she seems to love you so much. I’ll have to watch her training with you.”

“Actually, your magic would complement hers better. Hers is the purest form, and yours comes close. Would you mind watching over her while she’s here? I don’t mean take her on completely, I know you have a busy schedule, but…”

“You know, it’d be my pleasure. You’ll be joining us, won't you?”

“I don’t know about that…”

“Nonsense, she’s your niece, and you looked happy to see her too. Besides, I still have to prove my immunity to your Semblance, don’t I? How will I do that if you’re not right beside me?”

“Ugh, I’m doing this for Ruby, I’ll have you know.”

“She seems like a good kid, yeah, but I have to say I’m doing this for you.”

“Why?”

“...Why what?”

“Why do you have to say things like that?”

“Why wouldn’t I? It's the truth, and I want you to know that you matter to me.”

“...”

“Qrow?”

“Listen, this was fun and all, but I gotta go see if Ruby has made Ice Princess pop a vein already.”

“I thought we were going to patrol the nests down south?”

“I’m sure you can handle it for a day. Can’t make myself seem like a reliable soldier and all that. Ice Queen might die of shock.”

“Qrow, if it’s something I said…”

“See you later, Wizard.”

“...”

\- - -

“—I didn’t do it on purpose, I slipped! Then she was talking about how I’m not worthy of my magic, and I called her mean! Because she is! But I still apologised because yeah, I got too excited… I don’t know why she was still so angry!”

“I told you, kiddo, this coven’s a lot stricter than yours. Wanna go home yet? Giving up?”

“Of course not, now you’re the one being mean! I haven’t even met Miss Calavera yet, and that Clover guy said we’re training together tomorrow. You hardly ever let me see you practice!”

“That’s because you want to watch me do _jobs_ , Ruby, and you know why that’s dangerous.”

“Ozpin says I’ll be able to fortify my Aura soon so that it won’t be too sensitive to dark energy. I’ve been practicing very hard.”

“I’m sure you have, kiddo, but you know I just want you safe... I forget that you’re growing up sometimes. You’ll soon be better than me at the craft.”

“No one’s better than you at the craft, Uncle Qrow.”

“Heh, you’ll make me have a big head. Speaking of, how’s Yang?”

“She’s busy with her girlfriend. It’s kind of weird.”

“Oh? And your dad was busy warning her about all the boys. He’ll throw a fit at the oversight.”

“She says they’re just friends, but…”

“Yeah, you _see_ more than any of us give you credit for. Pun intended.”

“Ugh, Uncle Qrow!”

“I’m glad you’re here, kiddo. I should try to hang out with Yang after my gig here, too.”

“Aha! So you did miss us!”

“Don’t get too confident now. Maybe I just miss destroying you kids in that video game. Hm, your sister can invite her friend to join us next time.”

“You know…”

“Uh huh, I don’t like the sound of that…”

“That Clover guy…”

“Ruby.”

“He seems to like you a lot. He looks at you like how Yang looks at Blake.”

“ _Ruby_.”

“I’m just saying… you two look real friendly, just like they do.”

“Ruby, we are not young teenage girls. Wizard Ebi and I are fully grown mages who work together.”

“So you don’t like him?”

“I like him enough to work with him. End of story.”

“He seems nice.”

“Yeah? He said the same thing about you.”

“Then he _is_ nice... Why not be friends, at least?”

“I’ve only been here, what, a little over a week? We work well, that’s all, and I won’t be here forever.”

“Alright... but it’d be nice for you to not be alone all the time.”

“Kiddo… I’m fine.”

“I think you’d be more fine with a friend.”

“The way I live is fine enough, alright? Don’t worry about me. I meet more people on the road than in one place, anyway. Social interaction achieved.”

“When was the last time you talked to someone outside of a job?”

“Well, if you really want to know, the last inn I went to had this _really_ sexy waitress…”

“Ugh, Uncle Qrow, gross gross gross —”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> qrow branwen is my actual heart even if sometimes i make him a dumb bi in denial


End file.
